


all messed up in you

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Icon Hank Anderson, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hankvin Week 2018, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Best Lesbian Friend Tina Chen, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Gavin Reed, Young Hank Anderson, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: "Look, I'm just saying that if you pull shit like that at least try and be a bit more... discrete?"Probably not the best advice to give a person for when they're intoxicated, decided Gavin after saying the words out loud but he didn't really have any better way of phrasing his thoughts.In which Gavin confronts Hank about his late night drunken, escapades, but ends up getting called out instead. Things start to escalate from there in a manner Gavin had not at all expected.





	all messed up in you

"Look, I'm just saying that if you pull shit like that at least try and be a bit more... discrete?"

Probably not the best advice to give a person for when they're intoxicated, decided Gavin after saying the words out loud but he didn't really have any better way of phrasing his thoughts. It's a wonder how he managed to get as far as he did with his inability to put abstract ideas into structured sentences but there he was, soon to graduate from college trying to lecture his roommate about the cons of staying out late and sneaking into their room at four in the morning on a school night. The cons as in applied to Gavin being roused from his sleep by a crashing noise and Hank Anderson's face hovering close to his, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath as he inhaled deeply, face flush from sprinting across campus to not get caught by the night guards. It was ironic truly, for a criminology student and aspiring policeman, to be caught breaking the rules.

For a second, Gavin had really thought someone had broken into their mess of a room with as many valuables as the dumpster at the back of the student housing area- actually, that probably had more items of value thrown into it than whatever the two roommates owned combined. But it had only been his infuriatingly big and clumsy, intoxicated roommate knocking over a desk lamp and subsequently breaking it as he felt the wall for the light switch. However, Gavin only found that out the morning after. At that moment he actually had been cowering beneath his bedsheets, breaking out in a cold sweat at the prospect of potentially getting robbed or even worse, murdered. It was only when Anderson's piercing blue eyes appeared in his line of sight that he relaxed, only to tense up once more at the proximity of the other's position. He had ended up caged between Hank's arms, their eyes locked against one another's for a couple of minutes. Gavin's cheeks had gone ruddy with the implication of the other's intense hold on his face with his gaze only to be met with disappointment when the larger male collapsed on top of him, falling asleep as soon as his head collided on the pillow next to Gavin's. The latter had to make the decision of whether he would move him over to his own bed or be the one himself who slept in Hank's bed. He also considered the choice of just staying where he was, crushed by his roommate's weight and excuse it on laziness but his body's response to being huddled against Hank had been less than adequate so to his regret, he slid from beneath him and rolled off the bed and onto their carpeted floor.

He had approached Anderson's bed and sat on it as its owner softly snored from the other side of the room but the bedsheets reeked of Hank's scent and the thought of being enveloped by it in a secret embrace was enough to make Gavin feel like he was the one intruding in his roommate's personal space so he decided against that as well. Going over to his bed once more, Gavin rolled Hank over to sleep on his side, adjusting him properly in the recovery position and moved their small trash can by his side in case he woke up with the need to hurl. After having covered Hank with his bedsheets- that he'll have to wash the next day once the other was gone with the rest of his bedding- he had gotten down on the floor next to him and ended up sleeping half sitting and half resting against the bedframe.

Of course as expected, Hank woke up with a hangover and didn't go to classes that day and when Gavin eventually was back in their shared room later that afternoon, Hank's dirty blonde curls where still there peeking from beneath his sheets, the form of his body prominent despite covered on Gavin's small bed. It took him a while but eventually, the latter got Hank to wake, sit up and down a bottle of water to make him come to his senses.

And now here they were, one Chinese takeaway later having a discussion over well, all of this.

"I didn't mean to be an inconvenience, you know I don't usually get this wasted," Hank was saying, voice still a little hoarse, making it sound lower than usual and thus, sending jolts reverberating down Gavin's spine, "Just tell me how to make it up to you."

Gavin huffed and very maturely spun the rotating chair he was sitting on around to give the other man his back.

A moment of silence followed before Hank broke it with a chuckle and a statement that had Gavin flare up.

"You know, you should go out more. When was the last time you went out and loosened up a little?"

Gavin knew the answer; it's easy responding to a question like that when he had never experienced the circumstances in question himself but he didn't reply to try and save some of his dignity. However, his silence was enough indicative to the truth anyway as Hank sounded out a surprised "oh" followed by another small laugh. This caused Gavin to snap around, twirling the swivel chair to face the man on his bed again and glare at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't go out and talk to people like you ok?" snapped Gavin, "I'm not capable of partying, getting boozed out of my mind and getting laid or whatever you do. You have to be fun, outgoing and well, handsome to do shit like that- not an anxious mess like me." Gavin had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from his word-vomit rant to save himself from further embarrassment.

"Oh so you think I'm handsome?" said Hank, the corner of his mouth curling upward in a smirk.

"Fuck, did you hear anything of what I just said?" spat out Gavin but his voice had no bite to it or even if it did, his flushed face would have cancelled any effect it might have had on the other male.

A brief moment of silence followed before Hank opened up his mouth again to speak. "Say Gav, have you ever had a partner before? Or a hook-up? Be honest, I won't judge but it sounds like you might need the latter."

Gavin scoffs at him, looking away from him before shaking his head in a defeated manner, sighing as he did so. Anderson was the last person he wanted to hear telling him to get laid; his best friend Tina did that already on an almost daily basis while snogging her pretty blonde girlfriend in front of him.

"Did you ever kiss anyone at least?"

Gavin chose not to verbally answer, fully aware now of how the other was capable of reading his silence anyway. He was still looking away from Hank when he heard a series of gentle thumps. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hank shifting to one side of the bed whilst patting the area next to him, looking him intently as he signalled him over. Gavin's body moved almost automatically against his better judgement and plopped himself right beside Hank before his mind could tell him otherwise.

As soon as he settled next to him, Gavin felt Anderson's warm palm cup his cheek. The skin against his was rougher and coarser than his own- probably due to the Summers the other male spent helping out in his father's fields- and this made Gavin involuntarily shudder. Hank was so close to him, his face a mere few inches from his own just as it had been the night before. The smell of alcohol had faded from his breath but it still clung to his clothes along with that of smoke and sweat. It wasn't the most pleasant scent to bask in but at that moment, the younger of the pair couldn't care less. He couldn't even care in the first place given that the rugged man he thought about while his lonely ass jerked off in the showers was next to him, looking at him through half-lidded eyes and running his thumb over his bottom lip with an unspoken promise of what was to come in the next few seconds.

Gavin didn't know who moved first but before he knew it, their mouths had found one another's in a slow, languid kiss. The water Hank had been drinking hadn't done much for his morning breath but Gavin tried to not think much about it as he brought his hands behind his head to card his fingers through Hank's messy and tangled, curly locks. For him being a first-timer, the kiss wasn't as sloppy as he had expected it to be. Hank being the more experienced of the two, with both women and men, guided their lips to fall into tandem, creating a rhythm with one another so that when he grabbed Gavin by the hips to effortlessly drag him over to sit on his lap, their kissing didn't cease nor falter. Hank's hands planted on Gavin's body were enough to make a small groan catch at the back of his throat. He had fantasized almost daily how he would feel under Hank's strong grip, his large hands that he had seen throw javelins and discuses from the bleachers as he fawned over the man with Tina rolling her eyes next to him. He would have given anything for those hands to grab him, even if it was to throw him out of the window or into oncoming traffic. And here he was, finally, with the man of his desires commencing an exploration over his body with his palms alone, sliding them up his hips and over his chest, feeling his pecs before going back down again to rest them over his ass.

Hank was the first one to break the kiss, breath slightly erratic as he tried to regulate it but before Gavin could stop himself he was already chasing his lips with his own again. However, Hank held him back with a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Jesus... fuck Gav... a moment..." he choked out to which Gavin gave a small nod and sat back properly on the other's lap. He took that moment to observe Hank's face, looking more beautiful than ever up close with the late afternoon sun streaming through the window and over it. His usually relaxed and warm eyes were blown, cheeks tinged red and his lips glistening wet with their combined saliva. From between his parted lips, Gavin spotted the little gap between the male's front teeth which he found too fucking cute. However, if Gavin thought Hank was in a slight state of debauchery, he himself was far worse. Not only was his face red, but he was also almost panting due to their prolonged kiss, as well as sporting a stiffy.

While Hank absentmindedly slid his hands from Gavin's shoulders closer to his neck, he brushed his fingers over his roommate's collarbones. Gavin's skin was burning up to the touch and he was trying his best to not let any awkward noises escape from his mouth. However, his body betrayed him as he let out a low moan when Hank's light touches turned gentle, circular rubbing into his skin.

"Do you like that?" murmured Hank against his ear, sending shivers coursing throughout Gavin's body. The latter gave him a small nod which resulted in Hank moving his hands behind his neck to begin soothingly massaging the area between its base and shoulders. Gavin practically melted against him, resting his head on his shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed while Hank gently hummed.

Gavin was sure he was dreaming because if he wasn't mistaken, no one reacted so affectionately after being scolded for half an hour about their drunken mishaps. Yet there he was, sitting on Anderson's lap as he let his hands have their way in gliding over his body in between exchanges of lazy yet tender kisses in between.

It's how they doze off eventually, only to be woken up a few hours later after night fell by Hank's phone going off.

Gavin groaned loudly at the sound of the heavy metal ringtone, his head jerking upwards, almost hitting Hank against his chin where it not for the stiffness he felt in his neck that prevented him from moving it much around. Their positions might have been comfortable when they were still making out but now he regretted not moving into more sleep appropriate ones. Hank awoke with the same level of grogginess as Gavin, rubbing at his eyes as he blindly reached around for his phone. Gavin reached out to turn on the small lamp on his bedside table and spotted the device on the floor on top of the crumpled jacket Hank had been wearing the night before. Leaning over the bed, Gavin fished Hank's mobile off the pile before handing it to him. The latter mumbled a small "thanks" before answering it. Gavin didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, rather he chose to lean against his chest again, enjoying the vibrations rocking off him as spoke, voice low and occasionally cracking due to having just woken up.

When he finally hung up, he tossed his phone to the side of the bed and planted a small kiss on top of Gavin's hair.

"Friend invited me over to something he likes to call a 'my parents are out for the next two days so I'm going to trash the house before regretting it the morning after when I see the mess I have to clean'. Wanna join?" said Hank, earning him a stifled laugh from Gavin.

"Hmm, I'll consider it," he said, making Hank's face break out into a grin.

"So ... is that a yes?" asked Hank for confirmation.

"Yup," said Gavin, smiling back at him in the dim light. The other male gave him a small peck on the lips before Gavin had to regretfully peel himself off him to go get ready.

Before he disappeared into the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder at Hank who was typing out something on his phone and opened his mouth to voice out the thought that has been burdening him since the moment he came to after waking up.

"Are we um, gonna talk about what happened?" he asked, phrasing his question carefully.

Hank shrugged before answering, "If you wanna. It's only a short distance to my friend's place so we can walk and talk on the way."

Gavin gave him a slow nod, anxiety curling at the base of his stomach. Hank must have noticed his unease and nerves because he stood up and made his way over to Gavin. His strong arms wrapped themselves around the shorter male's waist and now that they were this close again and standing up, Gavin felt dwarfed by the height and build of the other.

"Look I um, I don't regret our thing this afternoon," Hank started to say before his cool blue eyes looked away from Gavin and a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks, "That's why I want to talk about it, mainly."

It was Gavin's turn to reply with a small dumb-founded "oh", a blush creeping its way onto his face once more before his lips curled up into a grin.

"So is this like, a date?" he said, snaking his arms around Hank's neck. The other male chuckled.

"If you wanna call it that," he said, "But you have to go get ready first or else we'll never make it there. It's almost nine already."

"It's fine... we can afford a few more minutes right?" said Gavin, pulling himself up against the taller male as he brushed their lips together. Hank's response was a smirk, moving his hands to rest them on his hips before leaning down to kiss the other male.

Gavin could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 for HankVin Week 2018: First Kiss.  
> Work title from the song 'The Only Time' by Nine Inch Nails.  
> (Visit the official Tumblr for the event @hankvin-week)


End file.
